Shadow Rangers (episode)
Shadow Rangers is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Turbo. Synopsis Divatox hires a special monochrome Chromite, who captures the Power Rangers and creates evil Shadow Ranger doubles from their shadows. Only Tommy is spared this fate, and he'll need to figure out how to save his friends and stop a paint can-camouflaged detonator at a construction site from blowing up Angel Grove. Meanwhile, a rash of minor thefts is occurring around Angel Grove. Plot While talking about their various occupations, Adam, Kat and Tanya get their powers stripped. When Justin and Tommy create a homing device that will help them in their search, Justin gets his powers stripped, too. Only Tommy is left, and, using his own experience of being dark himself, he leads the Shadow Rangers into the darkness that eventually restores his teammates' powers. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger)/Blue Shadow Ranger (voice) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Green Turbo Ranger)/Green Shadow Ranger (voice) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Yellow Turbo Ranger)/Yellow Shadow Ranger (voice) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Pink Turbo Ranger)/Pink Shadow Ranger (voice) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (voice) *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (voice) *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Carol Hoyt as Divatox & Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Ken Merckx as Shadow Chromite (voice) Zords *Turbo Megazord Notes *Ernie's (who made his last on-screen appearance in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie) departure from the Youth Center is mentioned. *This marks a very rare time when a Megazord is used against a non-growing opponent; a similar situation happened in Carranger but in the comedic "The Nonstop Home Delivery Weapon" where the equivalent to the Turbo Megazord faces weapons bought by the monster-of-the-day from a catalog. The only other instance of this was when the Rangers summoned the Dino Megazord in season 1 against Tommy while as the evil Green Ranger in Part 2 of the Green With Evil arc. *With the exception of the Megazord formation and cockpit shots, this episode uses no Carranger ''footage. *More Chromites would appear with General Havoc in "The Darkest Day". *First time evil Power Rangers have been created since season 2's Green No More when Lord Zedd had created the Dark Rangers using the core 5's Power Coins. *Tommy, when he says he'd like to keep his powers is surely referencing when he lost the Green Ranger powers in season 1's The Green Candle, season 2's Green No More and the White Ranger powers in season 3's Alien Rangers arc when his Ninja Coin was destroyed. Errors *Even though Justin's shoelace had become stuck on the accelerator, he has still removed his foot which should have eased off the gas. *The Shadow Rangers created from Adam, Tanya and Kat appeared behind them, while Justin's appeared in front. *Both the Pink and Yellow Shadow Rangers both stood in a shadow at different points in this episode but were left unharmed. *Chromite seemingly walked out of the cave where the Rangers were being held (allowing them to track him) despite having teleportation abilities. *As of this episode, almost all morphs had the Ranger outfits in the episode not match the morphing footage, This is because of them using stock footage, Releases *Representing ''Turbo, Shadow Rangers was one of three classic Power Rangers episodes which was released as part of the Power Rangers Generations DVD included in issue 16 of the UK Jetix Magazine on November 3rd 2005. Songs *Fight (instrumental) See Also (story) Category:Turbo Category:Episode